Kagato's Dark Past!
by Cazamanga88
Summary: Kagato is a Sylfae Renetalia with a dark past, can Naruto and the gang help him with his dark memories? crappy summary, great story, KagaTema pairing later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello, my name is Cazamanga88, if you like Naruto, this story is a crossover between Naruto, and one of my ideas, so I hope you enjoy and review this Fan-fic, for unlike other happy go lucky fan-fic's ,this fic has a very dark and sad story behind it, the main character is my own creation: Kagato Ayeka, & this is mostly about his past, he grew up on a planet called Telinaria, at the age of 7 his mother was murdered by his father, his father was human, but his mother was of a species called: Sylfae Renetalia, this species is known for having a bloodline that carries both a gifted and at the same time a cursed power, and now the story begins….

Caz, Oh boy this is gonna be good!

Please review;, and be nice thank you!


	2. Abomination, part 1

Chapter 1: An Abomination?

Location: Earth, Konoha

Kagato: At night I lay awake wondering if the memorie's of my past will ever go away, I wasn't always like this, I was once a really happy person, especially when I met her.

(Flashback: 2 years ago)

Location: Telinaria

Elder #1: Kagato you must go to earth and get back our chosen one, if you don't the great tree shall never be revived.

Elder #2: Yes you must, or we are all greatly doomed, do you understand your mission?

Kagato (kneels down): Yes Elder's, but what does our chosen one look like, it's been years since I last saw her.

Elder #1: ah yes, here look into the fire this is what she looks like.

(The elder throws some leaves into the fire, the fire begins to turn an odd blue color)

Elder #2: There, you see?

(Kagato looks into the flames and see's a young girl, she is about a year younger then he is, and she seems to be really happy on earth, then Kagato notice's she is the same species he is, half human-half sylfae renetalia)

Kagato (thinking to himself): Wow she's beautiful.

(A red blush falls across Kagato's face)

Elder #2: Now Go.

Kagato: Yes Elder's.

(Kagato forms a seal with his hand's and in a bright blue flash disappears)

(poof)

(Kagato opens his eye's and finds himself outside a huge gate)

Kagato: Excuse me, hello, is anyone in there?

(unbeknownst to Kagato he actually outside the gate of Sunagakure, otherwise known as the sand village)

Sand Ninja #1: Who's there?

Kagato: Greetings I am Kagato, do you know where a village called Konoha is?

Sand Ninja #2: Yeah, about 2 days walk that way.

Kagato: Oh I see.

Kagato: Do you have someone who could escort me?

Sand Ninja #1: Hold on I'll open the gate's for you and you can come in.

Kagato: Oh, thank you.

(As soon as the gate opens, a group of sand ninjas immediately swarm around Kagato)

Sand Ninja Jonin: All right you, your under arrest, come with us.

(The sand jonin grabs Kagato by his arm, but then Kagato picks up the sand jonin and throws him about 50 yards away)

Sand Chuunin: Captain.

Kagato: Now may I please have an escort or do I have to get even more violent?

Sand Chuunin: Y-Yes sir, please follow me.

(Kagato & the Sand Chuunin enter the city while the other sand ninja go to search for there jonin leader)

Sand Chuunin: here just walk through here and ask to speak with the Kazekage.

Kagato: Thank you, and here's a reward.

(Kagato hands the man a silver coin)

Sand Chuunin: thank you.

Caza: what will happen to Kagato next?

Please review.


	3. Abomination, part 2

Chapter 1: Abomination, Part 2

Location: Sunagakure, The Kazekage's Office

Kazekage: Hmm, I since something odd.

Temari: What is it Gaara?

Kazekage (or Gaara): You'll see, it's headed here right about…

(The door to the Kazekage's office opens to reveal Kagato standing there)

Kagato (talking to Gaara): Are you the Kazekage?

Gaara: It's custom to introduce oneself, befor asking the name of another.

Kagato: Please forgive me, my name is Kagato Ayeka, I was wondering if I could request a guide to join me on my journey to Konoha.

Kazekage: What business do you have with the village of Konoha?

Kagato: That's classified information I'm afraid.

Kazekage: you got a lot of spunk, tell you what if you can beat me and my siblings in a battle, I will have my sister Temari accompany you, but fail and your punishment will be death by my hands.

Kagato: And if I refuse?

Kazekage: Well then I guess you'll have to find your way to Konoha all by yourself.

(Kagato stood there for a couple of moments thinking his options over, then he finally spoke up)

Kagato: How many siblings do you have?

Kazekage: There's my sister Temari, and my brother Kankuro.

Kagato: Are you sure you don't want anyone else to help you fight me?

(Temari's jaw dropped, while Gaara sat there with a puzzled look on his face)

Temari (thinking to herself): Who or what on earth is this guy, he's got raccoon ears instead of human ears, he has a long, furry, bushy tail, his eyes are like a cat's eyes, and he even has fangs and claws, other then that he actually looks like a normal human, but there's one other feature about him that stands out, those scars under each of his eyes.

Kazekage: hmmp, we will begin battle at 12:00 noon tomorrow, at the Sunagakure Chuunin stadium, be there or will come find you.

Kagato: Very well, where shall I be staying?

Temari: Um, there's an inn right across the street I can accompany you there and get you checked in.

(Kagato smiled)

Kagato: Thank you, let's go then.

(Temari & Kagato left the Kazekage's office, meanwhile Gaara just sat there the rest of the night wondering what the hell just happened?)

Location: Sunagakure inn

(Temari is leading Kagato to his room)

Temari: Okay this is the room you'll be staying in, do you need anything else?

Kagato: Um miss…

Temari: Temari!

Kagato: Right, I was wondering if you would spend the night with me?

(Temari's eye's widened and her face turned pale, never had she been asked that, not even from her true love Shikamaru)

Temari: What do you mean by spend the night?

Kagato: I just meant sleepover.

Temari: Oh, okay I will.

Kagato: Goody.

(Temari's mood changed after she realized she was just sleeping over, and not actually "sleeping over")

Location: Sunagakure inn, Kagato's room

Temari: Well only one bed, I guess I'll take the couch.

(and before Temari knew it she was in Kagato's arms, Kagato had picked her up and set her on the bed)

Kagato: Sorry but ladies always come before gentleman, thus I shall take the couch and you miss Temari get the bed.

(Temari was shocked (she even began to blush a little), never in her life had she been treated with such kind words that were coming from Kagato's mouth)

Temari: Um I need to make a phone call I'll be right back.

Kagato: All right, I'll be in here if you need me.

(Temari went downstairs to the front desk and asked to use the phone to call her boyfriend Shikamaru)

Shikamaru's Phone: BRIIIIIIIIIIP, BRIIIIIIIIIIP

Shikamaru: Hello?

Temari: Hi pineapple head, what's up?

Shikamaru: Oh hey baby, uh, could you call me back, I'm kinda busy.

Temari: With what?

Ino (from Shikamaru's side of the phone): C'mon Shika, I thought you said we were gonna go all the way tonight.

(Temari's face began to fill with anger and sadness at the same time)

Shikamaru: Wait, Temari it's not what you think.

Temari (screaming at the top of her lungs): OH YEAH THEN WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?

Temari: Forget it I never wanna speak to you again you troublesome bastard, good-bye.

(and with that last sentence Temari slammed the phone as hard as she could on the receiver, smashing the phone to pieces doing so)

(then Temari stormed up the stairs and back into Kagato's room)

(Then Temari threw herself face first into the pillow on the bed and began to cry)

Kagato: Temari are you okay?

Temari (sobbing): Do I look okay?

Kagato: What happened?

Temari (weeping): My boyfriend Shikamaru was cheating on me.

Kagato: You mean adultery?

Temari: Yes.

(Kagato thought back and remembered that when a male back on his planet commits adultery, he is sentenced to banishment from the village by having his clothes torn off in front of all the villager's, and then having a symbol of a bird burned into his hand so other village's may know his crime, and he is not welcome to stay with them, he knows because that's what his father went through)

Kagato: You wanna talk about it?

Temari (sobbing): No, I just wanna kill myself, I got nothing to live for and nobody wants me, I'm just worthless.

Kagato: Well if it makes you feel better, I don't think your worthless, and I don't want you to kill yourself.

(Temari looked up into Kagato's eye's and saw something she had not noticed before, despite his appearance on the outside there is something he had that was unnoticeable, a kind human heart unlike anything anyone else had.)

Temari (sniffling): Why, why would you think that?

Kagato: Because you're my friend.

Temari: ….Friend?

Kagato: We are friends aren't we?

Temari….Yeah, your right.

Kagato: Well we had better get to sleep, it's dark out, good night Temari.

Temari: Wait Kagato, instead of sleeping on the couch, would you sleep with me?

Kagato: Well….okay.

(So Kagato climbed into bed next to Temari, put his head down on his pillow and fell asleep)

(Temari however had stayed up a little longer thinking over what had happened today)

(Temari then looked over at Kagato, he had his back turned to her, she was wondering who he was, then Temari realized what he was, she then put her arm over Kagato and cuddled up next to him, and before she fell asleep she whispered into his ear)

Temari: You're a guardian angel, thank you.

Caza: This what I call an awe moment, so everybody, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE.

Please Review.


	4. Abomination, part 3

Chapter 1: Abomination, Part 3

(The next morning Temari had left early, leaving Kagato in his room asleep)

(Temari had finally made it home to her mansion, she snuck in as quietly as she could, so as to not wake her brothers)

Temari: Fwooo, I made it home with out waking them.

Gaara: Without waking who?

(Temari turned around and found Gaara and Kankuro standing right behind her)

Kankuro: Nice try sis, but out of all of us, you have the worse stealth skills, and…

Gaara (interrupting): Where were you, I stayed up all night waiting for you to get home, and you never did, so tell me.

Temari: I…I….I went out to the bar.

(Kankuro & Gaara gave each other puzzled looks)

Kankuro: The bar?

Gaara: I don't believe you, and why do you smell like that monster that came into my office yesterday?

(Temari remembered she had forgotten to take a shower before coming home, since her brother had excellent smell, do to the demon in him)

(Temari thought up a lie and she thought it up quick)

Temari: Yeah, about that guy, last night me and him went to the bar, and he got so drunk I had to carry him to his room, and then he started trying to feel me up, that's why I smell like him, he was an ass.

(Gaara just stood there silently, then he finally spoke)

Gaara: That guy is going to pay with his life for what he did to you.

(Gaara then walked off and into another room, leaving Temari & Kanakuro alone in the entryway area)

Kankuro: Temari, is what you said true about that guy?

Temari: No, I had to lie, or else Gaara probably would have killed me if I told him the truth.

Kankuro: What really happened?

(So Temari explained the whole story to Kankuro about everything that happened last night, meanwhile back at the inn Kagato was just waking up from his good night's sleep)

Location: Sunagakure Inn, Kagato's room

Kagato: Yawn, huh?

(Kagato looked down and saw a note lying on Temari's pillow, he opened it up and read it)

(The note said)

Dear Kagato, thank you for being there for me last night when I needed someone the most, you're a true friend, however when we fight today, I'm warning you I won't hold back and I don't expect you to either, so give me one hell of a show, but I promise I won't let Gaara kill you.

Love: Temari

(Kagato pondered over the thought of having to fight Temari, let alone a girl, because back on his planet men never fought against women, it was against the law, and if any man was found of killing or hurting a woman, they were sentenced to death by having the lower half of there body cut-off, and bleeding to death.)

Kagato: Well, I have no choice.

Location: Sunagakure Chuunin Stadium

Time: 11:58 am & 42 seconds

Crowd: Go Gaara, unleash the beast, kill him, kill him!

Kankuro (talking to Gaara): Where is he?

Temari: Maybe he got scared & high-tailed it outta here.

Gaara: No he's coming, I can feel it.

(Suddenly a fire ball appeared in the middle of the stadium, and smoke began to build up)

Temari: What on earth, uhhh, Wind Scythe Jutsu!

(The wind blew all the smoke out of the stadium, and instead of the fireball, there was Kagato standing where it had been)

Man in the crowd: What on earth is that?

2nd man in the crowd: it looks like a monster, hey get lost you freak.

Woman in the crowd: Oh my god it's hideous, it looks like a cat, but has the body of a human.

Child in the crowd: Don't worry, Gaara will slay that demon, no problem.

(Kagato didn't like what the people of the stadium were calling him, but he just tried to ignore them as best he could)

Announcer: Alright, for this showdown we have our great Kazekage: Gaara, and his siblings Temari and Kankuro of the sand.

(The crowd began to cheer uncontrollably)

Announcer: versus Kagato of who knows where?

(everyone in the crowd went silent)

Announcer: Alright at the sound of the bell you may begin, ready….get set….

Bell: BOOOOOOOONG!

Announcer: BEGIN!

Gaara: Alright, Temari you take him from the left, Kankuro the right, I'll trap him in my sand coffin, then you kankuro hit him with poison gas, and Temari will hit him with a wind scythe attack, go.

(Temari & Kankuro took there positions around Kagato)

Kagato (thinking to himself): Hmmm, I see, if I go after one, the other two will get me, but if I get all three of them at once…

(Kagato began to pour black powder into the shape of a circle around him)

Kagato (Talking to all three of the sand ninja's): Let's make this a fair fight!

(Kagato slammed his hands on the ground, bursts of flaming lightning began to shoot out of the ground, then the stadium got all foggy, but when the fog cleared, instead of one, there were now three Kagato's standing where the one had once been)

Gaara (Talking to Kagato): What kind of Jutsu is that?

Kagato's: I have no idea what jutsu is, but this is something I call Alchemy, alright guys, let's go!

(All three of the Kagato's each went for one of the three siblings)

Kankuro: Nice try, but you are still outnumbered.

(Then Kankuro pulled out his secret weapon, The CROW)

Kankuro: Get him CROW!

(The CROW wrapped itself around Kagato's body, beginning to crush his bones)

Kankuro: You gonna give up, or do I have to break your body?

Kagato: hmmp.

(Kagato then bit down into one of the CROW's arms)

Kankuro: What the hell are you doing?

Kagato: Watch and learn!

(Suddenly fire began to burst forth from Kagato's mouth, and within seconds the CROW was no more)

Kankuro: What, what have you done to my puppet, my puppet!

Kagato: You shouldn't play with dolls.

(Then Kagato grabbed Kankuro by his left arm and slammed into a wall of the Chuunin stadium, Kankuro was out cold)

Kagato: One down.

(temari & Gaara watch the whole fight form where they were standing, and both were shocked, never had anyone broken free of the CROW's deadly grasp)

Kagato (pointing to Temari): You are next.

Temari (smirking): Bring it.

(Kagato & his clones disappeared, but then all 3 reappeared and had cornered Temari from all sides, then 1 of Kagato's disappeared again, and reappeared right under Temari's feet, before Temari could even look down, the clone had kicked Temari straight in the chin, she suddenly found herself up in the air, then the other 2 Kagato's hopped in the air, and kicked Temari even higher, then the other one appeared behind Temari's back and gave her chop that sent her flying to the ground, WHAM!)

(But for some reason Temari noticed she was still conscious, surely that fall should have killed her, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Kagato, he had taken the full force of the impact to save her from an untimely death)

Kagato (looking down at Temari): Please, I don't want to hurt you, just pretend to faint.

Temari (smiling): I can't do that, if my brother sees that I've fallen, the demon within him will be fully unleashed to kill you.

Kagato: Then I'm sorry.

(Kagato put his hand on Temari's forehead, within seconds she was sound asleep)

Kagato (turning to Gaara): Now it's just me and you.

Gaara: heh-heh, ha hah hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahhahahah!

Gaara (with demonic voice): Now I will kill you.

Kagato!

Caza: Uh-Oh looks like Kagato's gonna have trouble, what will happen next?

Please Review.


End file.
